San KevEddtín
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Una nota puede provocar terribles confusiones. San Valentín, un día perfecto para demostrar tus sentimientos, aunque no sea como tú lo esperas. KevEdd/NatEddy/Yaoi


_Bueno, esto iba a ser un one-shot para el día de ayer pero… bueno, me la pase algo mal ese día así que, no pude publicarlo *cara triste* En fin, espero que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

14 de Febrero, fecha odiada por medio Peach Creek High School, es hora de repartir las rosas, el consejo escolar era quienes lo repartían: Jimmy, Jonhy y otros chicos; miembros del consejo comenzaron con la repartición de los regalos, Eddy mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras cuenta su fajo de billetes.

—¡Todo esto conseguimos solo por vender esas cosas cursis!

—Eddy, lamento decepcionarte pero… ese dinero es de la escuela —Eddy gruñe, odiaba tanto que Doble D fuera tan propio, ¿acaso no podía simplemente fingir que ese dinero era de ellos?

—En fin, espero con ansias ver cuántas rosas y cartas cursis me llegan, espero que sean bastantes, las pollitas me adoran.

—¿Pollitas? ¡Yo adoro las pollitas! ¡Eddy quiero unas pollitas! —el descerebrado de Ed comienza a gritar como loco, Eddy molesto farfulla para callarlo.

—¡No me refería a eso cara de sapo anoréxico! —La puerta de doble hoja es abierta, los murmullos se convierten en gritos desesperados al ver a los chicos que reparten los regalos de San Valentín. Ellos comienzan a nombrar alumnos, los cuales se acercan a ellos, tomando sus regalos. Un gran silencio se hace cuando un nombre es pronunciado.

_"Eddward"_

Ese había sido el nombre, sin poder creerlo lo repiten un par de veces más, hasta que el chico sale de su trance y se acerca a recoger lo que le han mandado. Una rosa y una pequeña nota en un sobre amarillo, le agradece al chico rubio y regresa con sus amigos.

—¿De quién es?

—¡Ábrelo Doble D! —con manos temblorosas rasga el sobre, dentro hay una hoja doblada por la mitad, las primeras palabras hacen que esconda la nota.

—M-mis disculpas Eddy, p-pero no puedo mostrarles el contenido, el remitente me lo prohibió —dándole un último y gran mordisco a su manzana se levanta de la mesa, a paso rápido se dirige a los baños del segundo piso.

Una vez solo, desdobla aquel papel, su corazón se acelera, era una letra muy extraña, entre chueca y pequeña, algo fea, el ceño de Doble D se frunce, no le agradaba para nada tener que ver ese tipo de caligrafía, ¡por Dios, estaban en secundaria, ya nadie debía de escribir así!

Suspirando una vez más comienza con la lectura, con un poco de dificultad, ya que no sabía que era una _a _y que era _o_.

_"Antes de que leas esto, por favor ve a un lugar donde nadie te pueda ver"._ Bien, eso lo había entendido pero… ¿y lo demás? Frotándose los ojos sigue leyendo.

_"Hola, emmm, no sé como comenzar es… difícil, jamás lo había hecho, declararme a alguien, digo…". _Esa línea lo desconcierta, baja la mirada, dejado a tras un gran pedazo de hoja blanca, de nuevo se topa con esa horrible letra de niño de kindergarten.

_"¿Sabes? La verdad no sé desde cuando me gustas pero, me gustas ¿sí? Solo quiero decirte eso, no soy muy romántico ni nada de eso pero… sé lo que digo, bueno, espero que me des una respuesta, no me importa cuál sea, una mirada de indiferencia, un beso, una bofetada, no sé, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estaré en los campos de futbol a las 4 en punto, estaré esperándote._

**_Att: Tu Valentín"_**

Con un sonrojo evidente lee por sobre la nota, una y otra vez, s-se… ¡se le estaba declarando un chico! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién? ¿Es verdad o será una de esas bromas de muy mal gusto? Tenía demasiada curiosidad, pero a la vez miedo, ¿qué tal si iba? Pero… si iba… ¿con qué o QUIEN se encontraría?

Si es una broma, los chicos que la hicieron se burlarían de él y si no lo era… perdería la oportunidad de conocer al que posiblemente será el amor de su vida.

—Dios —soba el puente de su nariz algo estresado y frustrado, no tenía idea de que hacer, bueno, aún tenía más de 3 horas para pensarlo.

En todas sus clases su mente se pasaba analizando las posibles consecuencias de ir a averiguar quién es su _Valentín. _De verdad se sentía muy nervioso, no tenía idea de que hacer, se sentía confundido, pero tenía que ver a esa persona, le esté jugando una broma o no tiene que saber de quién se trata.

A paso veloz sale de la escuela, no quería que sus amigos lo detuvieran por nada del mundo ni lo acompañarán, sea cual sea la cuestión lo enfrentaría solo, aunque lo lastimen, él tiene que enfrentar su _destino _sea como sea.

Llega al campo de futbol 5 minutos antes de las 3, ¿los habían dejado salir temprano? ¿O fue él quien se adelanto y salió antes? Sacudiendo su cabeza aleja esos pensamientos, suspirando se sienta en las primeras gradas, estudiaría un poco para matar el tiempo y esperar a su _Valentín._

El campo comenzó a llenarse de jugadores, ahora se sentía confundido, ¡¿quién de todos ellos era aquel que se le había declarado?! ¿Bob? No, él tiene novia desde hace tiempo; ¿Christopher? No, él tiene una vida complicada y es demasiado violento, alguien como él no podía declararse homosexual; ¿Nat? Puede ser una opción, siempre lo mira algo raro, como con ojos de deseo o amor, no sabe definirlo, lo único que sabe es que siempre lo observa.

¿Kevin? Pfff, es demasiado absurdo; en ese momento le dieron demasiadas ganas de reír, pero se contuvo, ahora se sentía demasiado estúpido, ¡¿cómo el capitán del equipo estaría enamorado de él?! Casi golpeándose la frente guarda sus cosas, se sentía cansado, al parecer, con todos esos tipos sudorosos corriendo por el campo, jamás conocería a _su _chico.

—¡Ey, espera! —una voz lo detiene, se gira mientras sus rodillas tiemblan, casi cae al ver a cierto peliaqua acercársele con rapidez agitando una pequeña hoja de papel. ¡¿ERA ÉL?! ¡¿NATHAN ERA SU _VALENTÍN_?! —. Me dijeron que te entregara esto. Bye —se despide después de entregarle la nota, extrañado desdobla el papel y comienza a leer.

_"Lamento darte plantón, no recordaba que hoy teníamos entrenamiento. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en "Moriarty´s" en dos horas?_

**_Att: Tu Valentín"_**

Con un suspiro guarda la hoja en su bolso, ahora se sentía más nervioso, ¡¿cómo podía hacerle eso?! ¿Y si lo dejaba plantado de nuevo? ¿Y si de verdad solo están jugando con él? ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan pesimista?! Dándose golpes mentales se dirige a su casa, en la seguridad de su hogar pensaría mejor las cosas.

**XXX**

Después de hacer sus deberes del hogar y de la escuela hablo con Eddy, pidiéndole indirectamente su opinión sobre ir o no a una cita a ciegas con un completo extraño, su amigo le contó que también había recibido una de esas notas extrañas, pero que Tablón se la había _"entregado", _la nota decía algo de su _Valentín _y otras estupideces más, el más bajo le dijo que si iría, a ponerle fin a esa ridícula farsa.

Eso lo dejó pensando mucho más, ¿de verdad era broma? Si su amigo también había recibido una carta anónima entonces… ¿los iban a juntar a los dos como una burla? Eso era lo más creíble, ¿y si no era así? De nuevo se golpea, eso no es para nada sano, darle vueltas a ese asunto comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza y solo faltaba 1 hora para reunirse con _aquella_ persona.

Decidido se puso lo primero que le gustó, no para salir de cita, pero si algo agradable a la vista de quien sea que lo mirará. Eran las 5 en punto, llegaría tarde, pero no le importaba, entre más retrasara ese encuentro, mejor le iba, aunque se sintiera más nervioso con el correr de los segundos.

_"Moriarty´s" _un lugar agradable con hileras e hileras de mesas, un recinto enorme y acogedor, un restaurante donde solo la gente refinada se reúne para sus negocios, pero hay una pequeña parte "_secreta_" en el segundo piso donde los muchachos se reúnen para hacer sus fiestas o sus encuentros, al aire libre, sin adultos estirados que los molesten, más solo los camareros, Edd llega a las 5.25, no se sentía mal por haber llegado a esa hora, todo lo contrario, a lo lejos, a la otra punta de aquel techo escucha una pelea, no conoce las voces, o tal vez sí, pero se escuchan tan lejanas que se distorsionan.

Con la mirada busca a alguien conocido, entre la multitud de jóvenes nota una cabellera aqua, su corazón late desbocado, ¡¿de verdad era Nat quien se le había declarado en una carta?! Pero si Doble D tenía otra perspectiva de él, se veía demasiado directo, no se notaba que es un chico tímido que prefiere decir las cosas por medio de notas mediocres.

Si era así, si Nat es su Valentía… ¿qué más da? Tenía que averiguarlo, no perdía nada.

—¿N-Nathan? —pregunta temeroso, el chico se sobresalta, mirando sorprendido al pelinegro.

—¡AH! H-hola Edd —un incomodo silencio los rodea, siendo cortado por las voces de las personas y los gritos de la pelea a lo lejos, el genio, armándose de valor le cuestiona.

—Tú… ¿me mandaste aquella carta con la rosa? —el rostro de ambos se colorea de un sonrojo intenso.

—¿Q-qué? N-no… y-yo no… —su voz es interrumpida por un platón de mini salchichas que sale disparado en su dirección. A lo lejos puede apreciar como una gorra roja se va acercando, furioso, tomando una charola de quien-sabe-que da las últimas zancadas, hasta estar nariz con nariz con su amigo.

Los golpes se veían por todo su rostro, el caro traje se encontraba manchado de salsa de tomate, jugo de uva y otras cosas, además de rasgado, entre dientes escupe: —Creo que no fue buena idea citarlos en el mismo lugar —sus ojos brillan con intensidad por el odio que siente en esos momentos.

Edd, cohibido interrumpe aquel encuentro agresivo, más que nervioso.

—Di…disculpen caballeros pero… —su dialogo es cortado por un insulto a unos metros de distancia, girándose se topa con su amigo Eddy igual o peor que el capitán del equipo de futbol.

—¡Ven aquí que no he terminado contigo! —vaciando la charola en la cabeza de Nat, Kevin se vira, tronándose los nudillos.

—¡Entonces terminemos! —antes de siquiera dar un paso su amigo lo detiene.

—¡Por favor Kevin, hay que arreglar esto!

—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Doble D me dio plantón! ¡Pero qué buenísima idea Bro! ¡¿Sabes cuantas chicas ya me hubiera tirado a estas horas?! —ladra molesto, su mano toma fuerte del cuello de la camisa de Nat, pegando sus rostros hasta que sus narices chocan, su respiración es pesada, su voz gruesa, casi al punto del llanto, su ceño fruncido, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—Pe…pero… Ke…Kevin, tranquilo, s-solo tienes q-que girar tú…tú cabeza hacia la izquie…izquierda —el de cabello naranja sin entender obedece, sorprendiéndose al ver a un nervioso Doble D; sin importarle su mejor amigo lo lanza contra la mesa de refrescos, provocando que estos caigan.

—Ho-hola —saluda nervioso —; l-lo de las…las chicas no es verdad, jeje. Ammm —rasca su cuello con nerviosismo, el silenció del chico al que ama le pone los pelos de punta, quisiera leer las mentes para saber en lo que piensa, para saber si lo va a rechazar o… ¿rechazar? ¿En qué? Si aún no le ha dicho de frente sus sentimientos. Suspirando para armarse de valor comienza con su discurso improvisado —. E-escucha ¿sí? N-no quiero que… me interrumpas.

Con su rostro rojo y rascándose infinidad de veces la nuca comienza a elegir las palabras correctas.

—L-lo de…lo de la nota es verdad… t-tu… me gustas, y mucho. Desde aquel día que me ayudaste con mi… motocicleta… ya sabes, el día del accidente —pronuncia la última oración en un susurro mientras su mirada se concentra en sus lustrados zapatos.

—M-me salvaste la vida, a mí y a mi… a mi moto, jeje. Ammm, yo solo… quiero que lo sepas y que… p-por favor me…me des una… —su pequeño discurso es interrumpido por un par de brazos que rodean su cuello y unos pequeños labios que besan los suyos con un temblor.

—Y-yo… quie…quiero intentarlo —murmura con su boca pegada a la contraria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kevin carga un poco a Edd por la cintura, besándolo más profundamente, aún con aquella sonrisa se gira para mirar a su amigo.

—¡WUJUU! —Kevin ríe al mirar como Nat y Eddy se comen a besos, aquel San Valentín no había sido tan malo como su mañana lo auguro, aún recordaba la leche agria, el jugo de betabel, el horrible olor de los huevos, su pantalón roto, su camisa favorita manchada, la cadena de su motocicleta rota, entre otras malas cosas, todo eso desapareció esa misma noche, cuando su Doble D acepto darse una linda oportunidad.

De ahora en adelante, los 14 de Febrero no los pasaría entre las piernas de 5 chicas diferentes en el transcurso del día, ahora lo único que quería hacer los 14 de Febreros es tener una cita románticamente melosa con Eddward, consentirlo de todas las formas conocidas por el hombre y por conocer, despertar al siguiente día con sus piernas enredadas entre las sabanas, perderse horas en sus labios y admirar sus bellos ojos.

Ese era su plan de este San Valentín en adelante, no más solo… pasarla bien con su chico.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

_Si llegaron a este punto se los agradezco bastante, escríbanme reviews por favor, eso hace sentir bien a las personas *Lel*_


End file.
